pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White Chaos
Snow White Chaos is the 30th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz and Gilbert run up to Break as he's hacking up blood. Rufus calls him unsightly and catches Break's suddenly attacking hand which is revealed to be holding a piece of candy which he steps on. Rufus tells them that the Duke they saw beforehand was only an illusion, something that can only trick a 'child'. Rufus then swipes at Break while Reim tries to block the attack, only to be hit across the head, with his bladed fan to show the illegal contract on Break's chest that had always been hidden beneath his clothing. Rufus confirms this, as a statement, that this seal was his second illegal contract. Break replies that he didn't need to be told he was a sinner before he passed out into Reim's arms. While being held Reim saw another illegal seal, this one on his left arm. Rufus Barma then asks them if they've heard of a man named 'Kevin Legnard'. Alice asks if he is talking about 'that clown', Break. He then tells the story that fifty years ago an illegal contractor wandered about town night after night. While doing so he offered up everyone he encoutered to his Chain for his own desires. This man had red glowing eyes and the people called him the Red-Eyed Specter. Barma tells them that aparently his grandfather tried to capture him though the efforts were in vain and he was sacrificed along with the other 116 souls. Despite this fact the Red-Eyed Specter was still cast into the Abyss. Rufus then asks them if they want to capture Break as a criminal. Though he'd rather know more about what Kevin saw there, about what he believes to be The Intention of the Abyss. In a flashback Kevin Legnard is face to face with the Cheshire Cat after having fallen into the deepest part of the Abyss, the Core. Cheshire confirms him as human and dolls chant about his jealousy over the human. The Intention of the Abyss then appears telling 'everyone to be quiet' because they had startled him. In Kevin's thoughts he believes that that time felt like 'forever' and that he couldn't take his eyes off of that 'pure white'. The Intention then asked Kevin's name while she told him that her name was Alice. Suddenly Kevin's Chain, Albus, appeared telling Alice how he'd longed to meet her someday. Alice, The Intention, thanked Albus for bringing Kevin to her, she touched Albus' sword and learned everything about Kevin. The fact that everyone in the manor he served in died while he was out and that even though they were precious to him he could not save them. Kevin then tells the Intention to be quiet pulling his blade out on her. She asks him why he came here if it wasn't to save those people from before telling him about all the other Contractors and how they all came here to have their wishes granted. Albus, out of nowhere, attacked Kevin for trying to hurt the Intention. She didn't appreciate his actions and asked him 'why did he interfere?' before killing him causing his blood to rain all over the place. The Intention calls the scene lovely before dancing with Cheshire in it smiling happily. Kevin then refuses to become a Chain like the others saying he wouldn't become like them. The Intention then tells him that the power of the Abyss turns humans into Chains by granting them a will even if they have no life. She then tells him how she loathes Glen, Gilbert and Vincent along with anyone else who gets too close to 'him'. She suddenly reaches for Kevin's face pulling his left eye out telling him she almost forgot to take his eyes out before he turned into a 'dolly'. Calling the eye beautiful, The Intention wonders what to do with the eye before deciding to give it to Cheshire who had no eyes at the time. The Intention then mentions how she knew red eyes would suit Cheshire. Kevin remembers the Sinclair girl's last words of not wanting to be alone before The Intention rolls over in pain yelling that Sablier, the capital, was coming into the Abyss. Vincent then appears with an unconscious Gilbert on his back greeting The Intention as Alice. Characters in order of appearance * *Sinclair Family * }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga